


La Canción del Pirata

by QueenXIV



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Because they are pirates you know not figure skaters, Especially in Spanish, Graphic Violence, Inspired by POTC, Javi is kinda Jack Sparrow, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Pirates AU, Probably ooc, Rating will probably go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: Captain Javier Fernández and his crew find a stowaway in their ship, a young Japanese boy that is in search of his little brother, who was captured by another famous pirate, Captain Chang. Now, Javier must decided what to do with that pretty-faced boy, who will bring more trouble than he expects. Meanwhile, they are all on the trail of a long lost treasure that the whole pirate community covets.“Maldito hijo de puta… I am Captain Javier Fernández, the nightmare of the Spanish Armada, the terror of the seas. And you, estúpido, are in the wrong ship. But don’t worry, the sharks will take you to where you desire to go.” Javier pulled the boy out of the cell by the dirty and loose shirt. The Japanese tried to resist but Javier punched his face and used his confusion and pain to pull him out to the deck and towards the plank.(Title: The Song of the Pirate)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeiyooo everyone, I am here with an actual multiple-chaptered fic that I've been working on for a few days and I've talked about with a friend. Yep, a Pirate AU. I had actually thought about it when I saw Pirates of the Caribbean 5 like a month ago or a few weeks I don't even know. Because, ya know, and then Javi went and made a number in FAOI dressed as a pirate and man I just had to. 
> 
> So, acclarations: not historically accurate, not at all. First historical inaccuracy, the title is based in a Spanish poem: La Canción del Pirata by José de Espronceda. It is long, but if you have time go and search for it. It has been made into a song by various groups, my favourite version is the version by Tierra Santa. Anyways, the poem was made like a 100 years later from when this is supposed to happen so ya'll just ignore that, okay? 
> 
> Will it be heavily based on POTC? probably, I tend to be easily biased by things I like, and I am a huge fan of Captain Jack Sparrow so... Yep. I am a Spaniard so this will be fuulll of curses in Spanish and expressions so bear with me.
> 
> I hope you all like it!

Loud knocks on his cabin door woke him up from his slumber, followed by screaming voices asking for him. He groaned loudly and shouted at them to stop in his language, aware that they would not be able to understand his words but they would understand his tone. He put on his boots, that were still wet from the storm that had hit their ship the night before and shrugged on his vest. His sword lay forgotten on the floor and he picked it up, strapping it to his belt. He stomped outside, glaring at his crew. Miki, the only woman he had aboard – women on a ship were bad luck after all, but Miki knew languages, what helped more often than not –, was waiting for him.

 

“So, is he Chinese or Japanese?”

 

The day before they had encountered a stowaway that had probably entered the ship on their last stop in Singapore. They were half-away across the Pacific by then, how the boy had managed to live with them so many days without them noticing was mystery yet to be resolved.

 

“Japanese.” The woman clarified.

 

“Great! So you understand each other, has he talked?”

 

“No, not a word.”

 

“Then how the hell do you know he’s Japanese?”

 

“Because he understood me. But I believe he also speaks English, maybe he will answer to you.”

 

“To you….” Javier sing-sang, staring at Miki expectantly. The woman sighed.

 

“To you, Captain.”

 

“Perfect. _Entonces,_ I’ll talk to him, before sending him to Davy Jones’ Locker.”

 

Javier put his jacket and hit hat to give an appearance more likely and expected of a pirate captain and followed two of his men to the cells in the hold of the ship. The cells were dirty and sticky, the floor covered by green moss that hadn’t been touched in years. They did not usually take prisoners, so the space was not taken care of regularly. Not that it mattered, Captain Fernández didn’t expect the prisoners to leave with a good impression of the hygiene of his ship; he didn’t expect them to leave alive to tell, anyways.

 

The stowaway was huddled in one corner of a cell, his clothes ragged and dirty, his whole appearance unkempt. Javier hadn’t had the chance to see him the night before, he had just been too tired so he had ordered his men to take him to the cells and deal with him till he was up. He hadn’t proved much of a challenge: he sure had sworn, bit and yelled, but he was as weak as they came, so he had no chance against the seamen.

 

“So, you’re the boy who managed to be in our ship for weeks without us noticing. Blimey, you sure are small, no wonder you managed to hide.” Javier leaned on the cell’s bars and smirked at the crouched fellow. The Japanese boy did not move, it looked as if he hadn’t heart him. “Oy, you do understand English right? Hey! You English understand???” Javier shouted, mocking him, making his men laugh behind him. He himself chuckled but the boy barely raised his head, leaving his eyes only out from his hiding. His small and slanted eyes glared at him ominously, almost making him shiver. But he refrained from doing so, toughing up his position and slamming his fists against the bars.

 

“You stupid chink, I’m talking to you!” Screamed the Captain.

 

“I am Japanese.” Mumbled the boy, glaring fiercely at the pirates. The three pair of eyes opened surprised at the gall the boy had.

 

“ _Qué…?_ ” Muttered Javier without even realising.

 

“I am Japanese. Chink is for Chinese. I am not Chinese.” The calmness with which that was uttered made Javier’s blood boil. He grabbed the keys from his second mate and unlocked the cell, banging the door open. He stomped his way towards the boy and grabbed his shirt roughly, making him stand up, and banged him against the wooden wall of the boat, feeling the boy’s bones crack under the force. However, the boy remained impassive, glaring at the Captain.

 

“ _Me importa una mierda de donde seas, hijo de puta…_ I am the Captain here, _hijo_ , I don’t give a fuck from wherever you are, but I do care that you stayed for weeks in my ship, eating my food and drinking my water without doing _nada_ for it. So? Anything to say, _chink?”_

 

“I bring food and water. I steal nothing.” He retorted, his face inched away from Javier’s, his small eyes still glaring fiercely. He smelt bad, not having bathed in weeks probably, not even in the sea, and it wasn’t like Javier prided himself in personal hygiene, but if he could smell the boy that meant he was _very_ dirty. 

 

“Well, that adds to your favour. But, you’re forgetting you’re still in my ship, and you’ve been in it for weeks without my permission. That only could maybe get you a quick death, shot on the head and call it a day. But, you actually fucking dare to talk back to me? Do you even know who I am?” 

 

“No.” The boy arching his eyebrows in defence. “Not really.”

 

Javier grunted ferociously and grabbed his pistol, pointing it at the Asian’s neck, ready to blow his head.

 

“ _Maldito hijo de puta…_ I am Captain Javier Fernández, the nightmare of the Spanish Armada, the terror of the seas. And you, _estúpido,_ are in the wrong ship. But don’t worry, the sharks will take you to where you desire to go.” Javier pulled the boy out of the cell by the dirty and loose shirt. The Japanese tried to resist but Javier punched his face and used his confusion and pain to pull him out to the deck and towards the plank. The whole crew stopped to watch the spectacle of their captain himself handling a low-prisoner.

 

The boy was shouting things in Japanese, be it slurs or begging, Javier did not care. He felt the fury coursing through his veins; he had never been insulted and faced like that without facing consequences. The crew started chanting around them for the boy to walk the plank.

 

“No! No! Wait! Please wait!” The boy screamed, his eyes brimming with tears and sweating with the effort of trying to free himself from the Captain’s hands. “I know how to get treasure!” He shouted and repeated. Javier stopped pulling him and made him face him.

 

“What do you mean? What treasure?”

 

“I hear you, in Singapore…. You talk about treasure… Lambiel’s Lost Treasure.”

 

“What? What do you mean? What do you mean you know how to get the treasure? Are you lying?” Javier shook the boy fiercely, but the boy did not say anything more, his jaw set but his eyes still brimming with unshed tears. “You talk, or you are shark bait. You choose.”

 

Captain Lambiel had been the terror of the seas during years, a legend to be reckoned with. A French noble man that had gone to the French islands of the Caribbean when young and turned a pirate. He had pillaged ships and cities, hoarded a treasure greater than anyone could imagine. But one day he had disappeared, leaving just a riddle on where his treasure could be found. _Between the land of the living and the realm of the dead a golden river flows._ For years, people had been searching for the treasure, unable to pinpoint the place it was supposed to be.

 

“M-my father… My father sail with Lambiel. Before… Before he… disappear… he tell my brother and me how to get treasure.”

 

“Is that why you are here, eh?” Pushed Javier, grabbing the boy’s neck with his hand, choking him. The Japanese shook his head, trying to pry the pirate’s hand off.

 

“No! No! Captain… Captain Chang take my brother! I follow him to Singapore and need to find ship so I find you and follow you!” Said the boy with a strained voice, tears slipping down his cheeks. When he was short-breathed enough, Javier let him go, the boy falling like an old ragdoll on the floor, coughing and wheezing.

 

“Chang…” Muttered the pirate with a dark look. Then he addressed his crew. “Take him to the cell again and shackle him, make sure he has no way to escape. Give him water and food… I will deal with him later.”

 

 

When he had gotten drunk enough on old rum, he staggered towards the cells alone; the Japanese boy was snoozing in a corner of the cell, shackled from hands to feet. He had not touched the food that had been given to him, but he had drunk all the water. Javier leaned against the bars of the cell and stared at him. He could almost mistake him for a woman, soft and pleasing to the eye, his hair had grown long during the journey and he had not cut it.

 

He opened the cell with the master key and approached the boy, who was still sleeping curled in himself. Javier crouched in front of him and reached out, brushing off some hair from the boy’s face. The Japanese startled awake, slapping the hand away and backing his body up against the wall. Javier retreated his hand and stood up, turning his head away from the boy.

 

“You stink. Tomorrow you’ll wash yourself in the sea.” Javier said in a biting tone. “Now, why haven’t you eaten?”

 

“Not hungry.”

 

“Liar, judging by your state you’ve probably haven’t eaten in days. Didn’t pack enough food, I see. Well, I won’t have you starving, not at least until you reveal how to get to that treasure. Unless, that is, that you lied to us, and you really do not know how to get there.”

 

The boy did not respond but when he was handed the food, he took it and started eating slowly, eyeing the Captain from the corner of his eye. Javier walked around the cell, watching the Japanese all the time, his neck turning with him as he strolled, waiting for the boy to finish his meal. He took his time, but Javier did not rush him, he was content enough staring at him. It was like watching a small animal, trapped in a cage with a lion, knowing he would be devoured by the lion no matter what, but still trying to find his way out. And Fernández felt like a very powerful lion.

 

“ _Con diez cañones por banda, viento en popa, a toda vela…”_ Murmured the Spaniard while looking out of the small opening to the great black sea. The boy had finished eating his meal and was now just staring at the Captain with a suspicious glare, his eyes open barely a slit. “It’s a poem, a poem about pirates.” Clarified Javier, as if he had been asked. The Japanese did not make any type of sign that he was interested in that information, yet, Javi smiled. “You are a hard one, aren’t you? You think you are tough?  You look like a girl.”

 

Still, the boy did not move a muscle. His face continued set and blankly glaring at him, his eyes throwing daggers at the pirate. Javier sighed and reclined himself against the curvy wall of the ship. “You know, this would be much easier if you cooperated. Tell, me, what is you name, boy?”

 

“I am not boy.”

 

“Oh, so you are a girl.”

 

“No, I am man.”

 

Javier let out a powerful laugh and mockingly swept inexistent tears out of his eyes. The boy could not be older than eighteen, nineteen at the most, yet he stood his ground with more strength that some men in his crew. “A man, you say. Yet, here you were, hiding from us. If you were really a man, you would have asked for me, kindly, to let you be in my crew and then, kindly, I would have let you. Instead, you hid like a rat in a cellar.”

 

“I don’t want to be pirate.” The boy bit back. “Shameful.”

 

With a harsh movement, the Spaniard crowded him against the wall and grabbed the younger’s face with one hand; he knew he was probably hurting him, he had quite the strong grip on the boy’s jaw but the Japanese did not fight him, he did not even flinch. He continued staring at him defiantly.

 

“Quite the change of attitude you’ve got, eh? Just a few hours before you were begging, crying for me not to kill you, but now, you act all cocky. No, _cariño,_ this does not work like that. You should still be begging for my mercy. Because, I have this… This feeling, _está sensación,_ that you aren’t really a son of one of Lambiel’s crew. Am I right, _querido?”_

 

The Japanese boy did not say anything, but his eyes betrayed him. He had avoided the pirate’s glare at the mention of the lie; he had almost admitted it. Javier growled low and guttural, throwing the boy away with a swish of his arm. The Asian’s body fell like a sack full of potatoes against the ship’s wooden planks. He quickly recoiled as much as he could, still holding his glare as strong as he managed to. But he did not fool Javier, not anymore.

 

“Impostor. I should have had you thrown to the sharks before. But I am weak for a pretty face, what can I say…” Javier mused, while he looked down on the prisoner. “What is your name? And you better tell me your real one or you’ll be shark bait by tomorrow’s dawn.”

 

“Yuzuru.” Answered the boy with a trembling voice, even though he had tried to hide the fear.

 

“Yuzuru what?”

 

“Yuzuru Hanyu.”

 

“Yuzuru Hanyu, of Japan, I see… Yeah, you certainly hold no relation to any of Lambiel’s crew, because I know all of their names. And none is called Hanyu.”

 

“Maybe my mother…”

 

“Shut up. SHUT UP! Are you really still trying to convince me with your lie, boy? No, you can’t fool me. You don’t know shit, that is the reality. Why are you here?”

 

The boy’s breath trembled and he slowly stood up, still recoiling against the wall. Javier towered over him, his appearance menacing for the only fact that he had more weapons in the belt than Yuzuru had seen in his whole life.

 

“I search for my brother, this is not lie. This is why I come. Captain Chang take him away from our home, and I know Chang want to go to the treasure too, so I follow someone who also search treasure so I can maybe find Chang during journey, and get my brother back.” Yuzuru explained, facing the Captain again. He had fire in his eyes, that was undeniable, and although he looked scrawny and feeble, he had the necessary guts to be in the ship. Javier was certainly impressed, but he took care to not let his emotions trespass his mask.

 

“And tell me, why should I not make you walk the plank right now? My sailors are certainly wishing for it. I have a few maiden dresses, maybe we should dress you as one, that way would be more entertaining…”

 

“No! Please… I have to find brother, I have to return him home. He is very young, very dangerous for him.”

 

“And is it not dangerous for you?” Javier asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. The boy did not answer but he averted his eyes to look at the ground. He was visibly scared even though he took great pains to try and hide it. “If I keep you, you’ll have to work twice as hard as the others so I don’t throw you to the sea; you’ll serve me in everything I say and maybe then, I will let you go when we find Chang. Of course, I won’t fight to find your brother, you will have to take care of that yourself. Did I made myself clear, _querido?”_

The Japanese boy nodded but did not give any thanks. He was just a lowly pirate, after all, that must have been the thoughts that were plaguing his mind and Javier knew it; but his life had been pretty boring lately and he was craving for a new entertainment, and the boy proved to be very amusing. A thunder rumbled in the distance and the sea was visibly stirring, what made Javier smirk at his newly acquired crew-member.

 

“Welcome to the _Queen Anne’s Revenge,_ Mr. Hanyu.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I did not expect such a response from the first chapter, but I'm so glad that I decided to give you a new chapter very soon hahah I am not usually so fast at writing, but these days I've been listening to a lot of POTC soundtrack and man, I'm just inspired. 
> 
> So, the rating went up because ya know, murder and such things pirates do. 
> 
> This will be slow-burn? ahm... not really, no, I need my smexy scenes soon and they are pirates so yeah. The romance tho, that will take more. 
> 
> Thank you so much to all the people who read it and commentes and left kudos. You are the real pirates ;)

Months had passed until they reached the Caribbean, crossing the land through deep rivers and channels created by the English and the Spanish. Months that felt like years to Yuzuru; he had worked day and night, only allowed short breaks until he had to be up and toiling again. He had learnt how to scrub the deck until it was to the Captain’s liking and cook the food so it would last days on the sea. They had only stepped on land once to get more food and give the sailors an entertainment but apart from that, they had taken the provisions from two ships they pillaged and destroyed, leaving no survivors much to Yuzuru’s horror.

 

“Dead men tell no tales.” The Captain had told him, with a grave voice, upon seeing his horrified stare as the boat sunk into the depths.

 

The water in the Caribbean was calmer than in the Pacific, where they were constantly hit by storms that made the ship rock so hard that had Yuzuru praying to whatever God ruled the seas according to the pirates for his life. He had been fully converted to a pirate, but he did not feel like one, and the rest of the crew certainly did not see him as one either. Nobody talked to him apart from the kind Japanese woman named Miki that served in the ship just like all the other pirates, and sometimes the Captain’s first mate, a man that everyone called Raya and spoke Spanish all the time with Javier.

 

Life was hard out in the sea. Yuzuru had never wondered what a life as a pirate would be like: this brought shame to his family, who had always been good people that earned their keep in respectable jobs. But he had to do it, for his brother. Javier, however, made sure to remind him everyday where he was and what was he acting as. A pirate, just a low seaman as all the smelling men that had yellowing teeth, scabies and made crude jokes about women.

 

“Ahoy! Captain!” Shouted one of the pirates from the Crow’s Nest, alerting everyone who was swabbing the deck. “A ship’s approaching! Red flag!”

 

Yuzuru had no idea what a red flag meant but everyone gasped and left their toil immediately, retreating to go find their weapons as fast as they could. Yuzuru held onto his mop and looked around, trying to find something more appropriate for what the Japanese man thought was an upcoming battle.

 

He had yet to be in a real fight; the two ships the pirates had pillaged had barely put up any struggle, only merchants who had no skill in fighting and did not expect pirates to assault them in their route. He had been given no sword, no gun and certainly no instruction in how to use either one.

 

Fernández was giving orders to everyone, shouting as much as he could, his hand on the sword’s handle, ready for the fight. Javier noticed Yuzuru still holding onto his mop and quickly left the quarter deck, going inside his cabin in search for something. When he exited it, he had a rusty sword in his hand and a small pistol in the other. He thrusted them to the Japanese, who let the mop fall to the floor. He did not know what to do with those. In Japan he had wielded a katana a couple of times but he was not exactly a good fighter and had quickly abandoned the thought. But he knew he needed them in that moment. It was fight or die. He couldn’t let his brother become a pirate.

 

He manoeuvred the pistol into his makeshift belt that held his too big pants to his hips, and wielded the sword the best he could. He heard Raya snicker behind him and the man quickly joined him and showed him the correct position of the hand and the body to be able to protect himself. He did not even dream of attacking; his whole focus was on saving his life.

 

“What red flag mean?” Yuzuru asked, as he tried to mimic his mate’s moves with the sword.

 

“No prisoners and no survivors will be left.” Answered Miki with a grave voice, giving him a soft pat on the back before joining the rest of the crew, hoisting the colours and the Jolly Roger.

 

“Let’s send them to Davy Jones’ Locker.” Murmured the Captain before letting out a cry that his crew echoed with fierceness. Soon, the other ship had caught up to them and they could hear the enemies’ war cries. Yuzuru’s legs trembled unconsciously and he tried to prepare himself for what was to come. He had been learnt not to show cowardice but all his instincts were telling him to flee, to throw himself to the sea; he would die eaten by sharks but who knew what those pirates would do to him.

 

Too soon, roped were flying between the ships and the crew from one jumped to the other. The grunts, the cries, the shouts were too loud, too much for the Japanese man. Yet, he still wielded his sword, his hands shaking like leaves. But the time had come, one of the pirates was coming right to him, his sword raised and his face screaming murder. He tried to stop the blow as well as he could but the other’s sword was much better than his, and his knees buckled under the weight the other was putting on his blade. The pirate reeked and his teeth were blackened as he screamed and smiled at Yuzuru’s fear stricken face.

 

“For Heaven’s sake, fight!” Shouted Raya, who was fighting against a man twice larger than him. Yuzuru had only half a second to think before the man struck again, this time the blow landing almost on the sword’s handle, too near Yuzuru’s fingers for his liking. He tried to push the man off but the man just laughed at his poor attempts. However, without much time to think, he did the only thing that he thought that could save him. He ducked without any preamble, the man stumbling a bit from the loss of contact, and he crawled under the man’s legs as fast as he could, kicking him in the shins.

 

The man was left confused for a few seconds, but he quickly recovered and turned around to give a deadly blow to his opponent. However, Yuzuru was still on his knees and the blow landed on one of the enemies’ shoulder that was fighting Miki. The man let out a loud cry of pain before going for his crew mate. Both pirates were in such a rage that they did not notice they belonged to the same ship. That suited Miki and Yuzuru’s purposes, so the Japanese boy quickly stood up and separated himself from the vicious men. Miki was the one who struck the final blow to both of them, leaving their blood spilling on the deck that Yuzuru had just scrubbed.

 

The other’s ship crew was rapidly decreasing; however, another of the pirates soon took interest in the boy that was huddled against the quarterdeck stairway. The pirate, that could not have been much older than Yuzuru and was certainly not much more agile with the weapon, tried to stab Yuzuru’s leg, but the Japanese avoided it just in time and with a strong kick, the sword flew off the opponent’s grip. However, the boy, not deterred at all, grabbed the pistol from his belt and pointed it at Yuzuru’s head.

 

The Japanese had no time to get his own pistol out, nor could he move out of the way before the bullet pierced his brain. He was dead. However, as the shot echoed in Yuzuru’s ears, he felt no pain, and he certainly did not feel dead. He opened the eyes he had closed instinctively and watched as the pistol’s smoke rose to the sky. The cannon was aimed upwards, thanks to Javier, who proceeded to slit the boy’s throat open. The blood poured from the wound like a cascade of red, and the boy felt limp the floor, a crack resonating when the skull touched the wooden planks.

 

Yuzuru was still plastered against the wall, his whole body shaking and his breath ragged. His eyes went from the bloody mess on the floor to his Captain, that was staring intently at him before turning on his heel and attacking another pirate.

 

The battle had ended, the crew of the _Queen Anne’s Revenge_ returned to their ship, with only two casualties. The corpses of those defeated were thrown into the sea along the bodies of the two mates. There were no burials, no ceremony. The sea would take care of them soon enough. There was barely any food to rob and much less treasures to share, but everyone was given at least a shilling. However, they did found crates of rum and various alcohols that they took and reserved for the feast that they would have that night.

 

However, before anyone feasted, they were given a sip of rum and they had to swab the deck clean as it had been before the battle. Yuzuru was soon on his knees scrubbing with a dirty rag. His clothes were bloody and dirty, the sweat and sea salt leaving him humid and uncomfortable. Back in his motherland, he had not been rich, but he had been accustomed to a certain life-style and he had the chance to bathe his body in natural thermal waters every moment he wanted. However, all the fresh water that was stored in the ship was solely for the consumption, even though there was much more rum than water.

 

The moon rose and with it the pirates’ spirits. Soon, songs were being chanted to the top of their lungs, drunk on rum and adrenaline. The Captain took part in the feast. They barely ate, only the scraps that were left from other days; the important thing was the alcohol, getting drunk so they would forget what they were, where they were. Yuzuru realised, as he stared from afar, that even though they were a bunch of drunks and malefactors, they were family to each other.  They hugged and embraced as they chanted, patting themselves on the back and congratulating their braveness in battle.

 

“To Chicky, who cooked the best fucking chicken in the whole seven seas.” Shouted one, raising his bottle. All of them quieted down at the moment and nodded solemnly before raising their own bottles.

 

“Blimey, I’ll miss that chicken…” One murmured, his voice full of tears that were not mocked. They were all drunk and they had all lost their friends.

 

“And to Stinky, who probably hadn’t showered once in his fucking whole life but was a master with the cards.” Said Javier, his eyes downcast and a nostalgic smile in his mouth. They all raised their bottles at once and then chugged the rum down until all of them were giggling or puking out in the sea while the others cheered. Yuzuru, as quiet and sneakily as he could, retreated and climbed down to the berth, where he slept with all the pirates. The space was dirty and poorly ventilated, reeked of manhood and sea. He laid down on his small cot and closed his eyes.

 

He still felt dirty and uncomfortable, his skin itched were the blood had dried but his nails were dirty from scrubbing so he did not want to scratch, in case he opened a wound and caught an infection. However, he left unscathed from his first real battle, his first skirmish as a pirate. Part of him swelled with pride, however, the other more sensible part of him felt guilty. Despite all these thoughts, there was one in special that nagged him: the Captain, that had not uttered a full sentence to him in all the months he had spent in the ship, only barking orders, had saved his life. He had no reason to, he could have let him die, let him be killed and he would have one less worry, one less useless crew member.

 

And just at that moment the stair creaked and a shadow approached Yuzuru, his steps careful and silent. Yuzuru stood up and his hand went instinctively to the pistol he still had on his belt. He did not know if he even had bullets. However, as the shadow came into view in the light of the lamp, Javier’s frowning face stared at him. He had cleansed his face from the blood and he had changed his clothes, the ones he had worn during the battle were thrown to Yuzuru’s feet in a dirty pile.

 

“I want you to clean them tomorrow. Today you can rest.”

 

Why, though? Yuzuru had never been in charge of cleaning any clothes before in the ship, he did not even entertain the thought they cleaned them. Yuzuru had managed to snag two shirts and two huge pants, that he alternated while he waited for the others to dry after cleaning them in salty water. He had not watched anyone do the same, much less do it for the Captain. However, Fernández never looked as dirty as his crew and did not smell bad, like most of them did, like Yuzuru probably did after scrubbing dirt, blood and things he did not want to think about from the deck’s floor.

 

The Captain was still staring at him, his brows furrowed and his eyes set. The Japanese boy nodded slowly and retrieved the clothes, putting them away to a less visible place. They stood in silence, only the sounds that came from the seamen’s fest on the ship’s deck and the creaking of the ship as it sailed peacefully through the dark waters.

 

“Are you… Are you good?” Asked Javier, inspecting Yuzuru with his eyes. What the Captain mean, Yuzuru did not know. He was not good, he was confined in a ship and forced to do tiring jobs day after day without any repose. So he did not answer, he stared at the light brown eyes intently, his mouth slightly open as if he wanted to answer but did not find the words. “Were you hurt? In battle? That is what I meant.”

 

“No. I’m… Good.” Answered the Asian, adverting his eyes from the inquisitorial stare of his Captain.

 

“And… In the ship? Are you good?”

 

Yuzuru was not very adept at lying, so he just nodded and hoped that the man would not see through him. The Captain muttered someone while nodding. He stared at Yuzuru once more, worrying his lower lip between his teeth before shaking his head and turning on his heel.

 

“Why?” Yuzuru could not help it, the word left his mouth before he could even stop it. He wanted to know, he needed to know. Javier turned around and raised his eyebrows before furrowing them again, staring confused at his crew member. “Why you save me?” Asked Yuzuru again, taking a step towards the Captain. Javier himself did not get away when he was approached by the Japanese but they both stopped before they were too close. The Japanese was searching for answers on the Spaniard’s eyes; they were warm and they did not reflex the bloody and miscreant part of the Captain he had seen.

 

“I don’t know.” Answered Javier with a whisper before adverting his eyes. “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to ask any questions. Please leave kudos and comments so I can buy them more rum!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read, left kudos and commented, I love you <3 I don't know when I'll be able to update next as I'm leaving for London tomorrow and I will not have my computer there :/ I'll try to update as soon as i'm back

The ship made its way slowly into the harbour of Tortuga; the sun was quickly setting behind the rocky mountains of the island, and the noise of the town was increasing, its lights welcoming every pirate and malefactor to have a good time in its bars and with its women. The crew of the _Queen Anne’s Revenge_ was already preparing to deck the port, excited to have two days to do what they liked, as long as by the end of the second the ship was fully loaded with food, rum and water to continue their journey.

 

“Everybody, hear me out!” Shouted the Captain before anyone had the chance to scuttle off the ship. “The ship has to be on permanent vigilance so at least ten men have to always be on the ship. Take turns. I will check regularly, and if I’m here and there are unwanted visitors or no crew to be found, you will all pay for it.”

 

The crew started shouting and talking and Yuzuru found himself being told to stay on the boat until the next one came to take his place. He knew he would most likely be spending the whole two days on the ship, he had no idea of how the town was like and no money to spend in it. He could always try and find his brother, maybe he was lucky and Chang was there too, but that would have to wait to be known until he was able to roamn freely without facing punishment. After all, he knew he could be worse than under Fernández’s command.

 

The pirate had not spoken again to him since they short exchange after the battle, that left both of them confused at best: Yuzuru had no idea why he was still alive, not that he was complaining, but, after talking to some of his mates, he found out how renowned their Captain was. He was known to be violent and ruthless, a fear to the Spanish and the English empires. However, he had decided to keep the useless stowaway alive and did not even punish him.

 

Javier was confused too; it was the first time he had included a prisoner in his crew, a dangerous move. The prisoner had now access to every part of the ship, the weapons and the Captain himself, there was no stopping him if he wanted to kill Javi. However, the Japanese man had made no such attempt. He had worked harder than any member of his crew in years, and had stayed mostly out of his sight. And every time Fernández talked himself into killing the former prisoner and gathered the strength to do it, he lost all his willpower when he saw the Asian. He had no idea what powers that boy had in him but they were affecting him.

 

Javier was the first to step on land, and then he lost sight of pretty much all his crew. Only Miki and Raya stayed with him and they went to their usual pub to have a drink. The place was dirty and noisy, most of them men there were drunk out of their minds and the women wore little to no clothes, showing their assets to the men for money. Javier was quickly approached by two wenches but he just smiled at them and raised his arms, telling them he had no money today. A lie, he was going to spend all the money he had on his pockets on alcohol and nothing more, he had no desire for women, or men for that matter. Not those, he told himself.

 

Raya fetched three pints and set them down in front of his mates, the three of them toasting before gulping the beer down. It was not cold and it was not very good, but the owner always recognized them and did make them pay the full price. It was an easy and cheap way to get drunk, and Javier desperately wanted to get drunk. The rum had been lacking on the last weeks on the ship, and everyone was too painfully sober during painfully long nights. His men had started fighting against each other, the alcohol levels in their veins too low to endure their lives.

 

“What are your plans?” Raya asked, setting his now empty jug down. Javier was still sipping on his, his eyes scanning the room. Nothing good on sight, he would have to search in a few bars to get laid that night; nothing appealed him much these days.

 

“I will go back to the ship and make sure nobody is skipping turns.” Miki said with a sour face. She did not enjoy watching over the crew but she enjoyed even less the island of Tortuga. If you weren’t a men or a wench, there was no enjoyment in the pirate village. She had been molested too many times to even bother trying to be on her own there.

 

“I will stay with you for a few.” Raya said with a sympathetic smile that Miki returned.

 

“I will find a woman and get laid.” Javier said, setting down his empty jug and laying back on his chair. Miki scowled and threw him a dark look, murmuring something about beer before getting up to go get their drinks refilled. Raya and Javier stared at her leaving and then Raya turned his head to his Captain and raised an eyebrow. Javier sighed deeply and shook his head.

 

“No, no. I know this look and I know what you are doing. What you are waiting for. There is nothing to tell.”

 

“Javi, I’ve known you for years. Years, eh. And I know when something is bothering you. And I might have an idea of what that something is. That someone.”

 

“You are just spilling non-sense. I am not bothered my anything, I’m just too sober. Never been this sober in years.” Javier tried to divert the topic but Raya would have none of it. However, something caught Fernández’s eyes. There was a black-haired woman that chatted with some men with a mysterious smile. Her dress was revealing but not as much as you would expect from a wench, what she certainly was judging from her manners and her make up. However, what made her different from the rest of women in that bar was the fact that she was Asian. Javier did not spare a second glance to Raya and made a move to get up but his mate stopped him before he could leave.

 

“Ignoring him will not make him disappear, Javi, I know you’ve been trying to gather the strength to kill him for a few weeks already, but you still haven’t done it. He is a good boy, I am not telling you to kill him but it is not like you, this indecision; the crew is already questioning why you even let him live despite what he did, they are saying that maybe you are turning soft. So, what is stopping you, Javi?”

 

The two men stared at each other in the eye, like daring each other to move first. Javier was the first to break the stare, giving a slight push to Raya to get him off him. Fernández pointed an accusatory finger at his second mate.

 

“What I do or don’t do is none of your business. Who I kill or don’t kill is none of your business. So keep your mouth shut about all those theories, Javier Raya.” Spat the Captain before leaving the table when Miki was just returning with their drinks.

 

He approached the Asian girl and took her arm, carrying her away from the other seamen that were crawling on her. The girl put up a struggle but then Javier showed one of his gold coins and the girl just smiled slyly and followed him without saying anything; what the pirate had in his pockets was worth more than all the gold she had ever seen in all her life.

 

Both of them boarded the _Queen Anne’s Revenge._ Javier’s crew was mostly staying in the hold of the ship, playing and betting on games and drinking their money. Only Yuzuru had been left on the deck; he had no desire to be downstairs where he could be forced to engaged in a fight against those drunkards at any moment. He would probably end up sleeping with the crates of food, like he had done other times when things got too wild for his own liking.

 

He readied himself for a confrontation when he heard the steps in the plank to board the deck but relaxed when he saw it was his Captain. However, he was accompanied by someone; his first thought was Miki, as it was clearly a woman, but Miki never wore dresses and make-up. That woman was clearly a… A whore. Yuzuru’s heart constricted at that sight. He had been under the false opinion that Javier Fernández was not like any other pirate: he did get drunk but never engaged in fights, never let himself lose control and he hoped he would not be one of those that pay women for pleasure. But who was he fooling? He was a pirate, of course he would do all those things. And why did he even care?

 

He turned his head around, watching the swaying boats and ships again, as if he had not seen the pair. He heard muffled voices and then a door closed. He sighed, letting all the tension slip from his body. However, then he heard a pair of footsteps approaching him. He turned around and faced his Captain, who was staring at him just a meter away. Yuzuru turned around again, his eyes boring on the dark waters of the Caribbean.

 

“You can leave now, go enjoy yourself. Spend your share.” Javier said, his voice softer than he intended it to be. Yuzuru did not turn around, only shook his head.

 

“I have no money.”

 

“What…? You already spent it..?”

 

“No, they steal.”

 

The Asian boy said it as if it was a normal fact, as if there was nothing he could do about it anyway. Javier’s fists clenched tightly, feeling his blood heating in his veins; however, Yuzuru was not to blame, he did not have to pay the price of his fury towards his own crew. Javier put his hand in his pocket and took some of his gold coins. He grabbed the Asian’s arm, making him gasp, and, opening his palm, he put the gold there. Then, with both his hands, Javier closed Yuzuru’s hand over the gold. The boy stared at their joined hands for a moment before looking at Javier.

 

The Captain’s brow was furrowed in anger, but when he saw the boy’s expression, it softened. He did not move his hands from the other’s. Yuzuru’s hands were soft despite the works he was forced to do in the ship, only with a few shallow cuts in his thumb and forefinger. And they were warm, what felt nice against Javier’s roughed palms.

 

The harbour was mainly quiet, the noise from the bars and brothels travelled and left a faint background murmur, that mixed with the sound of the waves hitting the keel of the ship. There was a faint rumour that came from under the deck, people shouting and laughing loudly.

 

Javier could feel the Japanese’s boys accelerated pulse against his fingers, could feel the shudders on his skin. He feared him and he was right to. Javier had the power to take his life any moment if he so desired. And he wished he could, he wished he could end all his doubts along with the boy’s life. But he couldn’t. _What is stopping you, Javi?_

Javier let go of Yuzuru’s hand as softly as he could, and the boy cradled it against his chest, his expression still dumbstruck. However, he soon returned his stare to the harbour, were all the ships were swaying with the raising tide.

 

“It’s not here.” Javier said, his breaking the silent melody of the sea. Yuzuru turned around, raising one eyebrow. He did not understand him. “Chang’s boat. He’s not here, so, your brother is not here. If he had been here we would not have stopped; Chang and I, we’re not really good friends.”

 

Yuzuru shook his head. “I don’t…”

 

“Look,” Javier stopped him before Yuzuru could continue. “You’re… You’re free now. You are free to leave the ship and the crew any moment. I won’t… I won’t kill you or anything for it. So, if you are not, well, I know you are not happy, but if you’d rather travel with any other… What I’m trying to say is that you can leave, I won’t force you to stay here.”

 

The words hung on the air like moths as Yuzuru tried to make sense of everything that his Captain had said.

 

“You want… You want me leave?”

 

“No!” Javier said, much too quickly. He chastised himself in his mind for it and tried to not sound so desperate. “I mean… I don’t care. You can do whatever you want now. I’m just telling you that Chang is not here.”

 

Yuzuru nodded and turned his gaze back at the sea. Javier stared at him for a few moments before shifting his gaze with a sigh. He turned on his heels and left for his cabin. There, the Asian girl was waiting, her dress had been taken off and lay on the floor. The curtain of the bed was pulled, hiding who was inside, but Javier did not need to guess too hard, judging by the overwhelming smell of cheap perfume and alcohol that lingered in the air. With a sigh, he took off his boots and coat, trying to erase any thought about Yuzuru from his mind as his climbed on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long! I had things to do and I went to London and gosh, I just had no inspiration too. This chapter is shorter than the others, I'm sorry but... Things are happening. Poor Yuzu. 
> 
> Thank you to all those who read and take their time to comment and leave kudos, I love you!!!!
> 
> You can find me on IG @yuzuuonice and tumblr @trassh-on-ice ! Come and talk with me!! :D

Yuzuru had been wandering around the harbour for the better part of the day, trying to mingle with the seamen and listening on private conversations. Chang had not come up in any of them, not any that he had been able to hear but he had yet to give up. Raya had told him about the place where every pirate and captain in that island would be: the pub. He had no idea where it was but he figured it could not be too far from the ships. He found it soon enough: the streets around it were full of drunk people and barely dressed women. He navigated carefully through the sea of people until he managed to enter the place.

 

The place was very crowded and he had to fight his way through the sticky planks, littered with beer and other bodily substances that he did not want to think about. He came from a small village where there were no bars, no places like that. He grimaced at the stinking smell that wafted through the air: vomit with alcohol and human essence.

 

He was terribly hungry and thirsty, but he had no money, he had not taken what Javier had given to him, and he did not want to take any chance anyways with the drinks that were being served there. And then he heard something that made his head turn. There were two men in one of the many nooks of the room, their tankards in their hands; sipping while muttering with raspy voices. They looked a bit better than most there, but not much, and they were still dresses as pirates. One of them had on his lap a hat with a long feather, while the other sported a bandana that masked part of his eye.

 

He approached the table with stealth and managed to find a place against the walls, near enough so he could hear the pirates conversation. His English was not very good, but he picked the most important things, even more after all his time with Fernández’s crew.

 

“… been last seen in Port Royal. He was here a few weeks ago and his ship is faster than ours. We’ll have to take a chance and think about where he might go next.” The one with the hat spat the words into his beer and took a long swig of it, bottoming. “Chang won’t scape us again; next time he sees me, one of us is not going to be able to tell it and it’s not going to be me.”

 

“It’s difficult to foresee where Chang might go, but people say he is after Lambiel’s treasure.”

 

“Another fool searching for it? Just like Fernández. It does not exist, it’s all fake. Not going to waste my life searching for a stupid treasure that might not even exist.”

 

“How can you be so sure? Two of the most known pirates are searching for it, so maybe it is not a lie, eh. Maybe it is all true.”

 

“And you want to waste your time searching for it? Be my guest, but I won’t let you go with my ship!”

 

“It is my ship too! You agreed we are both captains. You know I would have my own damned ship if not because of that damned Fernández.”

 

“Don’t worry. Chang and Fernández are following each other, when I kill Chang and you kill that Spaniard, and we’re all happy. But before them, I think we will need to kill someone, as there is someone who knows eavesdropping is punished with death here.”

 

Yuzuru had not been expecting to be found out but he had been leaning towards the conversation without even realizing it; suddenly he was yanked away and thrown to the grimy floor of the tavern. A boot came down and obstructed his chest. The one with the feather hat had his foot on his chest and the other hand was holding a sword to Yuzuru’s neck. The Japanese tried to struggle against it but it was futile, he was much stronger than him and even if he did manage to escape, the other was ready to strike him down.

 

Some of the fights in the tavern had broken up with the noise they had made, and were now watching the struggle. Yuzuru decided to give up his stupid attempts to free himself before bringing any more shame to his person. When the pirate noticed the boy go limp behind his booth, he stepped down and yanked him up by the collar of his shirt.

 

“So, little rat, what were you trying to discover by listening to us?” Grunted the pirate that had him grabbed.

 

“N-nothing! Nothing, I not listen!” Lied Yuzuru, still trying to free himself from the vicious grip the other had on him. He only had the sword that had been given to him but he barely knew how to wield it, much less grab it before the others took notice and killed him. And he could not die, his brother needed him.

 

“You are not here alone, are you? Who’s your captain?”

 

Yuzuru pondered his choices; telling them he had no captain was of no use to him, they would kill him and be done with it. However, if he told them he did have a captain, that would bring problems to Javier, and maybe they would kill him anyways, after he had led them to the ship. But he had to try… For his brother…

 

“Fernández. Captain Fernández.” At that name, the other one snarled and spat on the floor. The one with the hat thinned his lips and his eyes screamed murder. He smiled viciously and, with one swift movement, he took Yuzuru’s weapon and pushed him towards the other one, who quickly took hold of him and pointed the gun at him.

 

“You will walk, if you don’t want to be shot.”

 

And he walked. He walked towards the other’s ship. On the way there, he tried to spot anyone from the crew that he knew, but there seemed to be none. He was led at gunpoint to a battered down ship that was farther from the main deck of the harbour than Queen Anne’s Revenge. The sails were falling apart and the wood was rotting. The crew looked no better than the ship, and they all stared angrily at him.

 

“Now that we are… Less public and safer, so to speak, you will tell us what plans Fernández has and any information you have on him. We’ll sail tomorrow, and you’ll bring us to that bastard’s next destination. If not, you’ll walk the plank and serve as shark bait. Does that sound like a fair deal to you?”

 

Yuzuru did not answer, so the two pirates laughed and brought him to their small and grubby cells. They gave him a small bucket with water and told him to use that bucket for his every necessity. He just glared at them until their laughs did not echo anymore in the hallway that led to the main deck.

 

There was a very tiny window that he could see through. All the ships were too far, and there was no way anyone would come for him anyways, no matter how hard he shouted. They were all pirates, they all must have prisoners. He slumped against the wall in despair. He was no use as a prisoner, but at least those two were behind Chang, and that was where he wanted to go.

 

“You see,” The pirate with the bandana on his face had approached his cell, his boots making the floor creak under his weight, as he approached Yuzuru’s cell. The only eye that Yuzuru could see was paying no attention to the prisoner, even though he was evidently talking to him… If he was not talking to himself. “Fernández… Owes me. We were… Friends, you could say, a long time ago. But he got so greedy, you wouldn’t even believe it. He claimed I had taken something of his, some stupid medallion, I don’t know. And he went absolutely crazy, over a medallion, like he was some whore! Then, the bastard blew up my ship and left me stranded on an island. So, you see, that is what I’m planning to do. However, I plan on putting him on an island where he will neeeeever be rescued, unlike me. And I will take his ship, kill his crew and blah blah blah, regain my honour.”

 

Yuzuru was listening attentively, but pretended to pay no attention to the pirate’s rambling. That seemed to anger the man, who punched one of the rusty bars of the cell with a scream.

 

“You stupid chink! Listen to me! You are going to betray your captain and lead us to his nearest destination. And then, to thank you and your cooperation, I will leave you on that island along with him. At least, one of you will have something to eat, eh?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know next destination.”

 

The man grunted and kicked the cell. Yuzuru was sure that, if there had been no bars in-between them, he would be the one getting punched and kicked. However, he tried not to flinch and not move a muscle.

 

“Oh, you know. I am sure you know. You better think hard, boy. Or else, the sharks await you.”

 

And with those last words he left, banging the rotten door behind him. Yuzuru stared at it. He felt his legs trembled beneath him, and he fell like a rag on the floor. He knew Fernández’s next destination, he had been told by Raya. The next port was Dominica, as Fernández knew it was a place Chang used to go and where he knew people that would be able to help him in his pursue.

 

However, Yuzuru did not want to tell the pirates. Part of him was telling him to tell them, to save his life to be able to save his brother. But the other part told him that by telling them he was probably dooming Javier. Those two pirates’ crew was much larger than Fernández, and they would not stop until he was killed. Why he cared, he did not know, but Javier had spared his life once and had told him he would bring him to his brother. His heart clenched at the thought of doing that to him so he told himself that his only solution was to wait, wait… Wait with the hope that his crew would notice him missing.

 

But Javier had freed him… Javier had freed him just a day ago, and the pirate would probably take it as a sign that the boy had decided to leave the ship, he had no reason to think another thing. Yuzuru had no chance of Javier coming to look for him, and why would he anyways? He was just another one of his crew, no one special. But hope was the only thing he had left, until he found another way to get out of there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for taking two months for writing this damned chapter, but a lot of shit happened and a lot of shit will happen soon so I basically had 0 inspiration for this... Sorry sorry sorry again. 
> 
> Anyways, here it is, I'll try to not take so long to write teh next one but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! I'm on tumblr @trassh-on-ice and on IG @yuzuuonice, come talk to me!!!

Javier watched as Tortuga disappeared in the distance, and grew smaller and smaller each moment. He had a deep frown in his face, and kept scanning the crew from time to time, trying to spot a familiar black head. But no, he wasn’t there. He was not there, Yuzuru had not boarded the ship. He had waited longer than usual, but when the crew got restless he knew he had to set sail before anyone started talking. Miki was already eyeing him suspiciously, but said nothing.

 

He had set him free, it was his own fault the boy had left; at the same time, though, he did not want to keep him prisoner. He felt weak and stupid thinking that, after all, he had never cared about any of their prisoners before. Still, he missed seeing the boy on the main deck when it was already dark and only the stars kept him company, looking the horizon, probably waiting for Chang’s ship to appear suddenly.

 

Javier figured the boy must had found another ship that was pursuing Chang and thought it best to leave. Still, in some stupid and completely insensible way, it hurt. He had decided to try his trust, to try and see if the boy had maybe felt better in this ship than he had felt first. But no, there had been no luck.

 

They spent days on the sea after that, weeks that seemed to never end. He didn’t hold long conversations with that Japanese boy before, as the boy’s English was precarious and had no wish to talk more. But still, every time Javier encountered him along, they exchanged a few words. He missed that, he missed spending the days looking at him from his place on the wheel, as the boy scrambled from one side to the other, sweeping and trying but failing to do the hard works the others were doing. His arms were too fragile, and his hands too soft, but they had roughened a bit and noticed how he did not wince every time he tasted a meal.

 

“You are in love eh.” Miki commented, seating down beside him, passing the Captain a half drunk bottle of rum she had probably snatched from one of the crew members. Javier took it and gulped some down, glaring at her.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Reading stupid novels again?”

 

“No, reading your face and your actions again. I know you Javi, and you forget you once were in love with me and I know how to see the signs.”

 

“You are getting rusty then; no wonder, it’s been years since I have been in love so you must have forgotten about the signs.”

 

Miki sighed at the Captain’s stubbornness, but she still kept her smirk.

 

“You know, a little bit of emotions won’t hurt you. Being a pirate, a world renown killer is all good and nice, but you must not forget you are human too, Javi. You are allowed to feel affection towards others and care.”

 

Javi lowered his eyes and nodded, acknowledging her words. He knew that, but it was hard. If he showed his emotions, he would be seen as weak. He only allowed himself to show rage, not sadness or love. No, that was for the weak, or so everyone said. That’s how his father had taught him, how his first years on the sea treated him and what his crew expected of him.

 

“He might not have escaped you know…” Said Javier Raya, sitting down on the other side of the Captain. Javi raised his eyes and stared at him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I mean… Look at him, he is easy bait: slim, not strong at all and quite feminine looking. He might be in any cell of any ship serving as a-“

 

“You are not helping me by saying that.” The Captain growled, glaring at his sub. Raya smirked apologizing at him. Javier stood up and left for his chambers, where he finally could be alone and rest from the sea, from the people.

 

They were nearing their next destination, where they would only wait till they had news of Chang and they would set sail again. Only a few more hours till their reached the small remote island that was mostly inhabited by old pirates and their whores. They would have to replenish the water, the rum and their food supplies, as the heat had been unrelenting and the seamen were thirstier than usual.

 

“Captain! Captain Fernández!” Shouted one of his crew members. He grunted and shouted for him to come in. The man was clearly in distress when he entered, his hand ready at the handle of his sword. “There is a pirate ship following us. They sail under a red flag.”

 

Javier quickly stood alert and followed his subordinate outside his chambers. There was in fact a large pirate ship obviously following them and the red flag waved proudly on their mast. Javier recognised the drawing over the red, the smiling skull with the sword piercing its head. Morozov and Ten.

 

Miki grabbed his arm with scrunched up eyebrows, her eyes reflecting the inner turmoil that went on in his head at the sight of the very familiar flag. Javier felt Miki’s hand tense and clench on his arm. He quickly grabbed his hand, gave it a comforting squeeze and quickly left for the steering wheel, barking out orders as he climbed up to the top deck. The crew was running around, folding the sails to decrease their speed and hoisting the colour, the deep black with the skulls and crossbones in white, and the two daggers that marked him as Fernández painted in red. The Jolly Roger.

 

They would not flee from a fight, especially not from those two. The odds were in his favour, as his crew was much bigger and experienced that the one those two has managed to recruit and his ship much bigger and their cannons more powerful.

 

“Hard to starboard, gentlemen. PREPARE THE CANNONS! VAMOS RATAS DE MAR, A LAS ARMAS!”

 

All his men grunted in response, and Miki stood beside him, watching apprehensively as the _Queen Anne’s Revenge_ approached the other ship. Miki knew from first hand what kind of people Morozov and Ten were; if pirates were the scum of the earth, the pair were even a level lower than that. The woman had spent more than a year under their command, being used as a slave after having been taken from Singapore, where she had been taken to for prostitution. They still used her like a prostitute during the night, and like a prisoner and slave during the day. But that was until…

 

“FIRE!” Screamed Javier when the bow of their ship was already half way past their enemy’s ship. Javier could see Morozov grinning at him from the quarterdeck before Javier’s cannons started unloading their load on the other’s keel. The other’s retaliated with their own cannonballs that managed to pierce with small holes Fernández’s ship, holes that were too far from the tide to be of any harm at that moment. No water was still entering their ship, while the other’s ship had been severely damaged.

 

“FERÁNDEZ!” Shouted Morozov, his rotten teeth glaring at him. “YOU MIGHT WANT TO STOP THAT FIRE, OR YOU’LL END UP KILLING SOMETHIN’ OF YOURS.”

 

Javier tried to ignore the other pirate’s words, shouting orders here and there. Both ships were still too far from each other to be jumping on each other’s decks, but they were slowly circling each other.

 

“Javi, don’t let them trick you.” Miki murmured, squeezing his bicep. Javier shook his head and separated himself from the woman, going down to the main deck, helping his hand load their old shotguns and prepare weapons. Cannons were still raging down in the keel; every time they fired one, Javier felt the deck shake with its power.

 

Soon, the ships were close enough, and the pirates swung long roped on their poles and swung from one ship to the other, their weapons ready in their hands and cries of war in their mouth. Javier wasted no time, and though he knew he should stay in his own ship as the Captain, he had the uneasy feeling that… That it was Yuzuru who was there, on Morozov’s ship.

 

He swung the rope and his feet landed in the other ship’s deck. He wielded his sword and struck a blow to the first pirate that dared come his way. He fighted his way to Morozov, who was waiting for him alongside Ten, both of them ready to fight him. It would not be a fair fight, Javier knew it, but his heart was driving him there. If Yuzuru was there…

 

“Look who we have here, eh. If it is not the great Capitán Fernández… Come to take something back? Well well, always stealing our prisoners eh… I’m starting to take it as something personal..” Mocked Morozov, and Denis Ten laughed along him. Javier furrowed his brows, keeping his eyes constantly both on his front and on his back. “Well, well. He’s been quite a handful, but we’ve got plans for him, you can’t take him just yet.”

 

And then, Javier noticed a guy behind him and he quickly swung his sword, but at the same time something hard collided with his head and he felt blood dripping down his nape and the booming laugh of the other pirates thundering in his ears. “Good night, Capitán Fernández…”

 

 

 

“Mierda…” Muttered Javi, as he opened his eyes. He had a head-splitting headache and his whole body was sore from lying on a very uncomfortable ground. There was no cannonballs, no fire, no fight. Only the waves hitting the keel and the seamen arguing on the deck could be heard. But this was not his ship.

 

Then, a pair of warm hands cradled his head, making it turn from side to side. He quickly stood up, but dizziness overcame him and he had to lay down again, grunting in pain. This time, his head was cushioned by something softer and warmer than the wooden planks. A lap. Someone’s lap.

 

Even though his vision swam from the dizziness, he still could figure out it was in fact, Yuzuru, who was overlooking him with scrunched eyebrows and pursued lips. The cell was barely lit with the setting sun, and Javier’s confused brain thought the boy looked kind of ethereal, a halo of golden light surrounding his persona.

 

“You not stand. Hit head very hard, maybe dangerous.” Yuzu’s voice broke the dream state Javier had found himself in. The Captain blinked a couple of times, fighting the blurriness. The warm hands that were cradling his head, pushed his curly hair back and he winced at the stinging feeling that brought him. Then, a wet cloth touched his scalp slightly, making it burn more.

 

“Qué…” Murmured the pirate, trying to fight the hands off him but the young boy held him down tighter, stronger than Javier had expected.

 

“I heal. You have… You hurt, head is hurt. I must heal before… Before is bad.” Struggled the boy.

 

Javier relaxed again on the boy’s lap, letting Yuzuru carry on with his treatment. It was probably some kind of alcohol mixed with water, thus the stinging. Javier hadn’t expected that, and even though he was still confused about his whereabouts, his chest felt warm and he felt slightly cosy on the other’s lap.

 

“What happened…?” Javier asked, tentatively. It was probable that the Japanese didn’t knew much more than him, as he had been in the cells, and from what Javi had gathered of his surroundings, he was now in some cell too. And not in his ship. They had taken him… Someone had attacked him from behind.

 

“Battle… I here, so I not see but… You hurt, with glass in head…” The boy trailed in a soft voice, as if trying not to worsen Javier’s headache.

 

“So… We are in Morozov’s ship?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Even though he expected it, the pang of anger was still strong. He quickly stood up, never minding the Japanese’s asking him not to, and fighting his dizziness he walked to the bars. He banged against them and rattled, shouting Morozov’s name. And soon enough, the pirate came down the rickety stairs that led down to the cells from the deck. The guy was smiling viciously, a snarl in his mouth while his eyes mocked Javier.

 

“I see you are finally awake… You’ve been cold for three days already, your Asian whore here taking care of you. Pitiful.” Snarled Morozov, nearing the cell where the prisoners were kept. Javier tried to reach him but the other pirate quickly stepped away and laughed loudly at Javier’s impotence. “Feisty, aren’t you…? Let’s see if you are so feisty up there. Ready to walk the plank, boys?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so fucking sorry. It's been months since I last updated but I seriously haven't written shit since then. I've been living in Ireland for the past few months and now i'll go backhome and I hope my inspiration also finds me back. But well, here I am. Who knows when I'll update next. I was listening to the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack and I had to write something hahaha
> 
> Happy bday Yuzuru, a fucking week late but hey, here it is. 
> 
> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Vete a la mierda - Fuck of, or literally, go to shit 
> 
> Gracias - I think it's quite obvious but... Thank you

Javier and Yuzuru stared at the slowly fading ship, their feet buried in the sand, their clothes dripping salty water. They had been left in a remote small island in the middle of the Caribbean, one of the many there were. They had swum there in desperation, praying there were no sharks lurking under them. 

Javier could still hear Morozov’s cackling laughter in his ears, as he slowly walked the plank. Revenge, revenge for what he had once done to them; and Yuzu had to suffer for it too, and he had jumped after Javier. What hope was there for them? The island was small enough that from one end you could see the other, and the coconuts could only keep them alive so much. They needed water, fresh water, and some shelter for the tropical storms the Caribbean had. 

“You lay down. I search food.” Yuzuru’s voice was tired, and he was still heavily breathing from their race towards the island. 

“Lay down?” 

“Yes, head is hurt. You lay down.” 

“I think my head right now is the least of my worries.” Yuzuru frowned at this and humph-ed before turning on his heel and heading towards the small palm tree forest, his feet sinking in the hot sand. He started looking up at the coconuts on top of the trees, scanning the trunk to see how he would be able to climb up. 

Javier was left alone on the beach, staring after the nothingness, as the ship had long sailed out of sight. The sun was shining brightly but he could smell rain in the air, and an ominous darkness was rising from the west. A storm was coming and they had to find shelter soon. At least, he had too, the Japanese boy be damned. In a fit of rage, Javier stomped off to where the Japanese boy was still staring at the palm trees. 

“It’s all your fault, you know? If you had not gone off to God knows where and met with those two bastards, we wouldn’t be in this position.” Javier grunted, when he neared the boy. Yuzuru ignored him, continuing his inspection. Javier trailed off after him: “How did you even meet them? Did you decide to leave our ship and be in their crew? Well, look what that got us into. For God’s sake, why did I even keep you alive? Should’ve killed you when you lied to me. Now, we’ll both die. I knew it was a bad idea, I shouldn’t have-”

“SHUT UP!” Yuzuru screamed, his voice echoing on the small forest. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears, something Javier had not noticed as he was rambling, and his hands were tightly curled into fists. His breathing was heavier and he seemed just about ready to punch the pirate but instead he turned on his heel and stomped off until Javier lost sight of him. 

An instant pang of regret shot through Javier at the sight of his tearful face, but he reprimanded himself, still angry about his situation, and made his way back to the beach he had been in. 

“Vete a la mierda…” He murmured, sitting down on the sand and burrowing his feet on its warmness. 

Soon, though, the sun was setting, and counting the fish that approached the shore had grown boring. And, what worried him most, even though he did not want to admit it to himself, Yuzuru had not returned. As the sky turned a bright orange, he stood up and started walking along the shore, sure that he would find the boy any moment. It was not like he could have gotten very far. 

In half an hour, he had gotten to the other side of the island, and there he appreciated a tiny figure of a man watching the waves. Yuzuru. He started pacing towards him, the image of the boy becoming clearer and clearer as he got nearer. The sun was almost gone when he got to him. 

The Japanese boy had managed to get a coconut and he was munching on some pieces of it. He did not turn his eyes to the pirate when the former arrived, and without any word, Javier sat down beside him, eyeing the coconut hungrily. His stomach had been growling for a few hours and his mouth was parched. 

“You can have.” Yuzuru said, not once adverting his eyes from the horizon. Javier turned to him, his eyes raised in question. “Coconut, you can have.” 

“Oh.” 

With a hesitant hand, Javier took a piece of the coconut that was resting inside the other half of it and started sucking and biting. His stomach growled loudly, and he couldn’t help but look at Yuzuru’s reaction. The boy tried to supress a smile at the loud sound but the corners of his mouth curled a bit. Javier chuckled and patted his stomach. 

“Thank you.” He said, with a smile. 

“I thought pirates don’t say thank you.” 

“We do, when it’s needed. So, gracias.” 

The younger boy nodded and continued eating in silence. The sun was long gone, and the sky was matted with stars. Yuzuru’s eyes were glazed as he looked up at then, his long neck craned in a weird way. Javier had been waiting for the storm, but the sky was completely clear, no signs of the dark clouds that had been nearing them. 

“I thought there would be a storm…” 

Yuzuru hummed, but didn’t reply, his eyes still staring at the starry sky. At some point, Javier got tired and laid down, staring at the firmament. 

It had been long since Javier had been in such a calm and silent atmosphere; the ship was noisy, there were always men awake and the waves made noise splashing against the keel. But only the sound of the sea was there to lull him, and the occasional wind that rattled through the palm trees. Everything was silent, until he heard a sharp intake of breath and what seemed to be a sob. He sharply stood and turned to Yuzuru, who had tears spilling from his eyes, his hand on his mouth trying to muffle the sounds. When the boy noticed the other one looking, he turned his head away. 

“I’m sorry… I thought… You are sleep…” He choked on air, and he sobbed before putting his hand against his lips again. 

“What’s the matter…?” Javier said, strangely softly. He was even amazed with the tone he had used, never having heard it in his own voice before. His hand travelled to the Japanese’s shoulder and with caution, he rested the comforting hand on it. “What is it?” 

Yuzuru just shook his head, wiping his eyes with his hands. Javier didn’t say anything more, just waited for the boy to recompose himself, as he slowly calmed down, the tears becoming more sparse and the breathing becoming more normal. Javier’s hand never left Yuzuru’s shoulder, and it didn’t seem to bother the boy. 

“My brother…” Yuzuru started with a small voice. Javier say up right and settled nearer to him, the hand travelling from his shoulder to the lower back. Yuzuru shivered at the contact, the flimsy shirt barely protecting him from the heat the Spaniard was emitting, and it made it hard to concentrate. “My brother… Now who save him? We die here, and then he become pirate… And my mother and father… Shameful…” His eyes glazed over again, tears threatening to spill. 

“Hey, come on. You don’t know if we’re going to die here.” 

“You say!”

“I was angry. I left Ten on an island, and he is alive. If he made it, we will too.” 

There was a minute of silence, in which Javier stroked the boy’s lower back absentmindedly, trying to ease his tears and sorrow. He himself was pretty sure they were doomed, but the sight of that tear-stricken face made something clench in his chest and he did not want to feel that way. 

“Why? Why you leave him in island?” Asked Yuzuru, not sure if it was a question he ought to be asking. But Javier’s eyes just returned to the horizon and narrowed, the hand stilling on his lower back. 

“Because of Miki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they kiss next chapter? The mood certainly seems good for it ya know, island... moon... night... how romantic
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments to let me know if you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from Spanish: 
> 
> Entonces: Then 
> 
> Me importa una mierda de donde seas, hijo de puta: I don't give a fuck about where you are from, son of a bitch. 
> 
> Hijo: son
> 
> Maldito hijo de puta: Damned son a bitch. 
> 
> Estúpido: Stupid
> 
> Con diez cañones por banda.... : This is a part of the poem the title is from. 
> 
> Cariño: Dear
> 
> Queen Anne's Revenge: It was, historically, Blackbeard's infamous ship. That is to show how important really is Javi in the pirate community in this story.
> 
> I will also be using colourful Pirate Vocab so, feel free to ask if you don't understand any expression. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and comments to keep me going!


End file.
